


The Life after Us

by MoodyinAHoody



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universes, Alternia, Character Death, Dave is a mother hen, Dave is transgender but it’s mostly implied, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Future AU, Hemospectrum, Human/Troll Hybrids, I believe I am proud to say that I have invented a new tag, Ironic shades, Juggalos, Keeping up with the Strilonde(s), Kinda differs from canonical things, LE is here?Not really?, Lots of BAMF, Lusus, M/M, Motorcycles, Next Generation, Not Canon Compliant- The Homestuck Epilogues, Obama unfortunately will not make a appearance, Parallel Universes, Plot Twists, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Rating May Change, Slow To Update, Teen Angst, The rest is for you to find out ;)), i swear every tag I put here will spoil something, moody teenagers, slowburn, the beginning of the story is kinda like Hiveswap, universe shenanigans, will add more tags over time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyinAHoody/pseuds/MoodyinAHoody
Summary: Thomas Hope Strider-Vantas has a normal life. Somewhat normal family and a normal house. Everything was great. He was turning fourteen today but after a slight insult at his 14th birthday party and wandering into old attics he gets sent to another universe. Just how normal can you get?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read!

Hello!My name is MoodyinAHoody and welcome to my HS fanfic. This will be the only author’s note to have its own chapter. The only time I will ever do this again other than this time would be to announce a hiatus or anything seriously importante. The first few chapters will be in the first-person view of the main character. Mostly for introduction, and then we get into the juicy stuff ;))). Slight disclaimer, this is my first fan fic but I will do as much as I can to prevent errors or mistakes to ensure you wonderful readers have a good reading experience. I have the first 5 chapters written but they all need editing. The chapters will also get longer over time. I’m hoping to get out the first actual chapter out by tomorrow. Anyways to the readers, criticism and comments are appreciated. That is all I wanted to say and if you are still reading this I’m glad you’re here for the ride. Will post soon! Also when characters are introduced I will post sketches of them so you guys can see what they look like, but don’t worry I know how to draw  
\- MoodyinAHoody


	2. IMPORTANT(REWRITE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is under a rewrite and I’d like it if you read this fully. But it is definitely NOT abandoned - MoodyinAHoody

Wow. So this a very big update considering all the other chapters besides the first which is more of a note than a chapter is gone. I deleted them. Why? My own choice and realizing that I should definitely rewrite this. Considering how spaced out my actual updates are it should be noted that I won’t have a lot of time to write this soon. But I am keen on finishing this. The story will start the same as it used to but just be a lot more different. And some concepts or past events may be altered or completely gone. But many of the characters will remain. But I’m not letting the Homestuck Epilogues influence my writing or portrayals of certain actual canonical characters in Homestuck. But I will say that I am dividing parts into Acts. So Act 1, Act 2, and Act 3 will be completely different from each other and include different characters for each one. The POV for Acts 1, 2, and 3 will be in the Second Person and Acts onwards from 1, 2, and 3 will be in the point of view Third Person omniscient. I will leave this here permanently most likely as a note for past and future readers along for the ride. Of course Homestuck and all characters in Homestuck belong to Andrew Hussie. Expect a update very very soon - MoodyinAHoody


End file.
